I never expectedDarren Criss and Tyler Oakley lurve story
by AmeliaCriss
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for Tyler Oakley because when I asked on twitter who would read a fanfic between Tyler and Darren, he favorited my tweet, he knows I exist! So this is mainly for Tyler but I loved writing it. :)


Okay so this is a love story involving two amazing men: Darren Criss and Tyler Oakley. I was going to do this fanfic anyway because Tyler is so cute and amazing and would much rather have Darren as a boyfriend than a bag of Doritos (I'm not weird; you need to check out Tyler if you don't get it!). I unfortunately do not own either of the dashing young men. :( And then a miracle went and happened and TYLER FREAKING OAKLEY FAVORITED ONE OF MY TWEETS ABOUT THIS VERY FANFIC HERE! So my ovaries, brain and heart burst but I should be okay. This is for you Tyler, because you know I exist and I love you. Darren will be written like this: -Darren- and Tyler will be written like this _-Tyler-_ and if I decide to add in any other character's POV's I will tell you their font style.

I never expected it to happen like this. But it just did. I never expected to fall in love with a professional fangirl, but I just did. I suppose the world never expected me to be gay, well some of them, but I just did. And I suppose no one ever expected me to fall in love with such a wonderful, wonderful man but I just did. And I am so glad I 'just' did. I suppose it wasn't as easy as it seems. But when you're in love with someone, you just don't care about the risks. Especially when you knew how totally awesome and gorgeous the person is. Hi, my name's Darren, Darren Criss. If you like, I'll tell you how I fell in love with the man of my dreams, Tyler Oakley...

_I never expected it to happen like this. I always thought I would be a fangirl forever, dreaming and drooling over Darren Criss, the man of my dreams. But then I met him. And things spiraled from there. I remember when I first met him..._

I was on the red carpet for Trevor Live. I was really pleased as the charity is just amazing. I couldn't wait. So, once I was suited up, we left for the big event. Camera lights were flashing everywhere and microphones were being thrusted into my face. I spotted an attractive young man interviewing Will Arnett and Amy Poehler. I kept looking at him, drooling actually but I did my best to make it subtle. As the people interviewing me left, I walked closer to the gorgeous man, treading carefully. He turned round to face me and we looked each other in the eye. He was even more beautiful from the front. He said I looked dapper and I almost turned around and hugged him, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to keep calm. Stay cool. I could do this. I tried my best not to look him in the eye too often, because if I did, I would never be able to look away again...

_I couldn't believe I was interviewing the handsome stud muffin Darren Criss. This was a dream come true. I stared into his eyes. He kept glancing back, but not for very long. I asked him some questions and he made some hilarious jokes and we just kind of clicked. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I certainly did. I was just so excited. Then Darren had to go. When I had finished interviewing everyone, and enjoyed the events taking place, I hung around for a bit afterwards to see if I could get another glance of Darren. I did! He bumped into me (literally) and said sorry and hi and we started talking for a bit. Then he really had to go so we said our goodbyes and headed home. It was like a dream come true. I had actually met Darren Criss!_

I saw that good looking guy again and suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I didn't even know this guy's name and he was just so dreamy so I had to stay in contact with him. So I purposefully bumped into him and as I did, I slipped my number on a piece of paper into his jacket pocket, a little trick you learn from hanging around with Joey Richter my friends. I talked to him for a bit, he seemed interested and then I really had to go. I didn't want to but I had to. I had to be torn away from this mysterious guy. Hopefully, he would find the paper and call or text me later. It may sound a bit rash and a little cliché but we just clicked. I saw him and knew I was going to fall in love with him. The moment I got home, I went on my laptop and searched up the hottie from tonight. Tyler Oakley. Tyler Oakley. I spent all night thinking about him and his name. I doodled it anywhere I could, making it fancy and twirly, with little love hearts plastering the pages. Darren Oakley. Tyler Criss. Darren Oakley-Criss. Tyler Oakley-Criss. Darren Criss-Oakley. Tyler Criss-Oakley. I spent the rest of the night pondering over which name we would choose if we ever got married...


End file.
